Perfect
by butchercup
Summary: Blossom's life seems nothing short of perfection. That is, until her boyfriend Brick did what she thought he would never do. But a certain someone comes along and brings her back to her feet, telling her how perfect she is to him. Who is this sweetie with the big sensitive heart? Read on to find out. One shot based on a Youtube video.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is just a one-shot based on a Youtube video called 'Pretty, pretty please' by thisCChick.**_

_**Bubbles: Oh yay, another story *sits down and innocently waits***_

_**ME: uh.. maybe you shouldn't read this with us Bubs**_

_**Bubbles: *looks up innocently*...why not?**_

_**Me: *sigh* you know what, fine**_

_**Bubbles: YAY!**_

* * *

Blossom was enjoying a peaceful walk by herself through Townsville. The cold night air made her shiver, but she ignored it. As she walked, she thought about everything that was going on with her sisters and friends. Buttercup and Butch were still a happy couple who enjoyed dates full of mischief and minor pranks. Bubbles broke up with Boomer, for reasons Blossom decided not to ask about. Poor Boomer was heartbroken but months had passed, and now he seemed slightly happier.

Blossom was nearing the Boys' house and decided to pay her boyfriend a visit. She was glad her and Brick still had a steady relationship. They were perfect for each other, they both loved learning and being the commanders of their groups. Blossom couldn't think of anyone she would rather be with.

Time seemed to slow down, Blossom opened the door and she felt herself become numb. All she could do was look at him with an unfazed expression. Though she seemed calm on the outside, her heart was beating as if she'd just run five miles with no breaks.

Brick looked at Blossom, he was speechless, he had no clue what to do in this type of situation. Though, he probably should have thought out what he'd say if Blossom had caught him. Now, he was regretting not thinking this through. Suddenly Boomer walked into the room, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Brick, did you get some more-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what was happening. He looked from one person to the next, expecting Blossom to explode with anger. He looked at his brother, sitting next to some girl with brown hair and grey eyes. "_That jerk!_" Boomer thought, "_Did he really cheat on Blossom?_" He knew the answer, he just didn't want to believe that his brother would do such a thing to someone as loving and faithful as Blossom.

"Blossom?" Brick began to stand slowly. Blossom looked into his crimson eyes before wordlessly flying off. Before she did so, both Brick and Boomer were able to catch a glance at the tears that began to well up in Blossom's eyes.

"I knew you would hurt her" Boomer's eyes were closed, his fists balled up as if he wanted to punch Brick. Boomer opened his eyes and looked at Brick, who simply stared at the floor, deep in thought.

"Well, are you gonna go after her?!" Boomer shouted.

"No, I'm not. I was going to break up with her anyway…" Brick answered. Boomer glared at him, "You didn't deserve her anyway!" Boomer was out of the house before Brick could say anything more. He didn't want to hear what Brick had to say, he didn't deserve to explain himself, there was nothing to explain.

Boomer found Blossom sitting on the edge of a fountain in the empty park. She was crying softly into her hands. This only made Boomer even angrier at Brick, but he pushed it aside so he could comfort Blossom. He walked up to her slowly, careful not to startle her.

"Blossom, I know how you feel" he said. Blossom looked up, and he noticed she was crying harder than he'd thought. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away, more would just replace them.

She stood up and walked a few feet away, "how could you possibly know how I feel" she tried to sound confident in her words, but instead they came out in a soft whisper.

"We both loved someone, only to have our hearts broken" he replied, "I knew he would make you cry, I don't exactly know how, but I did."

Blossom cried harder and Boomer walked to her side again, "what did I do, wrong? I- I thought I was a pretty good girlfriend, I made time for him, I helped him with homework, we always spent time tog-"

Boomer cut her off, "No! don't say that Blossom, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Don't ever think that, he's just stupid!"

"How do you know that he's 'just stupid'? How do you know it wasn't my fault?" Blossom asked turning away from him again.

"What kind of genius would let someone as perfect as you go?" he pick up Blossom in a big hug, and although she still had a few tears, it made her smile a little bit.

Once he put her down, she looked up at him, "thanks, but I'm anything but perfect."

"You're hurt, he broke your heart just like Bubbles broke mine. But just because no one was there to make me feel better, doesn't mean you shouldn't have someone to help fix your heart." Blossom blushed at this and looked away.

"Just, give me a chance" he said softly.

"What are you saying Boomer?" Blossom returned her gaze to his meet his dark blue eyes.

"I mean, I was hoping you'd let me replace him. Because I would never, ever make you feel any less than perfect" he held Blossom's head up by her chin and leaned forward.

Time seemed to slow down again, but this time Blossom felt completely relaxed. She closed her eyes and was soon met by a soft kiss from Boomer. When he pulled away, he smiled at Blossom, who had stopped crying, and wiped away the tears that she'd shed before. She embraced Boomer in a tight hug as she fought back tears of joy, "Thank you Boomer."

"Anything for my Perfect Blossom" he whispered. She let go of him and took his hand in hers.

"Would you like to join me in my night walk?" she asked.

"Of course I would!" he smiled and they began to walk. Before they made it out of the park, the sprinklers came on. Blossom giggled as she pushed Boomer right in front of one, drenching his entire body.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" he grabbed her and pulled her into the field of sprinklers. They laughed uncontrollably when they hit the grass, lightly pushing and pulling each other to the water. They eventually took a break from their fun and sat on a bench, holding hands. Blossom rested her head on Boomer's shoulder and looked up at the cloudless sky. The stars twinkled brightly and she wondered how she didn't realize that Boomer was actually the guy that was right for her. Now she knew she definitely didn't know anyone else she would rather be with. She looked up at him with a smile, "I just don't understand how Bubbles could let go of someone like you."

He chuckled, "well, I'm glad she did now. It gave me the chance to realize how I felt about you."

"And I'm glad Brick did what he did. If he hadn't, I may have gone my whole life without realizing how great you are!"

"Oh I doubt that, as perfect as you are, I'm sure you would have figured it out on your own eventually" Boomer lightly kissed Blossom on the cheek. She closed her eyes and pushed out all of the thoughts about Brick, her sisters, and school. All she wanted to do was cherish this moment with Boomer. No matter how hard things got, she wanted to have this moment to look back on, and get her through anything.

* * *

_**ME: :)**_

_**Bubbles: *beginning to cry***_

_**Greens: *on the floor laughing their butts off***_

_**Blossom: Is there something I should know about! *glares at Brick***_

_**Brick: WHAT! Of course not**_

_**Boomer: *trying to comfort Bubbles***_

_**ME: HA I love it, I'm evil to them!**_

_**Anyway, I don't own the PPG or RRB**_

_**The full name of the video is Pretty, pretty please (Blossoomer), By: thisCChick**_

_**The song it's based on is F***in Perfect By Travis Garland**_

_**this brought tears to my eyes when I listened to the whole song.**_

_**BTW! sorry to those that HATE the mixed couples, I usually don't like them either but when I saw this video, I couldn't pass it up!**_

_**Kay Bye!**_

_**Puffs And Ruffs: *Crying, arguing, and laughing* **_


	2. HEY READ THIS!

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know something I forgot to mention. This story has nothing to do with my Ruff series, I only wrote it because of the video on Youtube. I thought it was too sweet to pass up, and since the video didn't necessarily explain everything, I decided to expand on it and write what I thought would have happened. Once again, sorry to anyone that HATES the mixed couples, I just really loved the idea and the song too. BTW you should really check out the full song, brought tears to my freakin' eyes!**_

_**Butch: oh come on you crybaby!**_

_**Me: Oh gosh, you're here too!**_

_**Butch: All day every day!**_

_**Me: Shut your face!**_

_**Butch: Make Me!**_

_***other Puffs and Ruffs enter***_

_**Me: Fine, Butch do you know what my favorite mixed up PPgxRRB couple is?**_

_**Butch: Don't you dare...**_

_**Me: Butch and BUBBLES!**_

_**Blues: O_o**_

_**Reds: O.O**_

_**Greens: -_-**_

_**Me: yeah... that shut him up! :D **_


End file.
